Omega (Final Fantasy XIV)
O Omega é uma antiga super arma em Final Fantasy XIV. Foi enterrado no Carteneau Flats. Embora mencionado desde o Patch 2.3 e em grande parte não é visto, tem um papel maior em Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. Omega é um superchefe recorrente na série, uma super arma de viagem dimensional criada por uma antiga civilização. Embora geralmente descrito como autônomo e antropomorfizado como tendo objetivos próprios, Final Fantasy XIV é o primeiro jogo da série a tratar Omega também como um personagem e também como chefe. História Legado O Omega foi descoberto pela civilização Allagan na Terceira Era Astral, enterrado profundamente em uma rocha. Em instantes, decifrou sua linguagem e conversou com os tecnólogos que o estudavam, desenvolvendo até uma estrutura de aparência semelhante para promover as comunicações. Omega foi empregado como uma arma anti-primal para capturar o Dreadwyrm Bahamut durante a invasão de Meracydia, que seria selada dentro de Dalamud. Seu painel de controle estava localizado abaixo do Heliodromo no Carteneau Flats, que foi exposto durante a Calamidade. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Omega é mencionado pelo general dos Flames, Raubahn Aldynn e Nanamo Ul Namo, que confiam ao Guerreiro da Luz e Alphinaud Leveilleur sobre sua existência. Os danos da Calamidade haviam desenterrado muitas ruínas Allagan em Carteneau Flats. Dados obtidos das ruínas Allagan e outras inscrições implicam que a Omega teve um papel em subjugar Bahamut para selá-lo dentro do Dalamud. Raubahn especula que o motivo de Nael van Darnus ter definido tal trajetória final era destruir a arma no impacto. A existência de Omega é inicialmente duvidada pelos líderes da Aliança Eorzeana, achando que é um erro de tradução. Apenas uma vez Gaius van Baelsar revela a Ultima Weapon, os líderes consideram seriamente a sua existência. Embora a arma ainda esteja em um estado dormente, outras facções já estão buscando seu potencial. O magnata Telidji Adeledji planeja colocar as mãos na antiga super arma, chegando ao ponto de instigar uma revolta entre os refugiados para tentar aprovar a Lei da Recuperação de Carteneau. Esses esquemas culminam com o banquete celebrando a Defesa de Ishgard. Os eventos que acontecem resultam na morte de Teledji Adeledji, e dispersam os ''Scions of the Seventh Dawn, com o Guerreiro da Luz fugindo para Ishgard. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Nero tol Scaeva se aproxima de um console no Carteneau Flats, aparentemente com a intenção de despertar Omega. Mais tarde, ele se aproxima da reunião da Aliança Eorzeana discutindo o primal selado acima da Muralha de Baelsar. Ele sugere usar o Omega para lidar com isso antes que ele se liberte. Nero e Cid nan Garlond restauram o painel de controle, que Yda pressionou para ativar a máquina. Tendo identificado rapidamente o primal selado, a máquina de guerra autônoma prossegue até o alvo na Muralha. O primal é Shinryu que emerge do casulo de luz quando Omega chega. Um confronto titânico segue com Omega dando de ombros com uma onda desencadeada pelo primal. A batalha termina com uma imensa explosão de luz, com as duas armasm primal e a super arma caindo em dois pontos distantes. Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Embora originalmente pensado ser de origem Allagan como o Ultima Weapon, é revelado por Midgardsormr ser de outro mundo como ele e é muito mais velho que a antiga Allag. Omega é capaz de criar vida senciente e seu plano é colocar formas de vida diferentes umas contra as outras em busca do ser mais poderoso, para que também possa evoluir. Depois de pois de levar o Guerreiro da Luz para a sua própria dimensão e que as quatro criações do Deltascape são derrotadas, o Omega coage o Guerreiro da Luz para continuar participando das provações com ameaças de genocídio na população que não pode se defender mesmo das criações mais fracas de Omega. Para estimular o Guerreiro da Luz, Omega incapacita Biggs e Wedge durante o Deltascape, assim como Nero durante o Sigmascape. No final do Sigmascape, não conseguindo entender a variação de poder do Guerreiro da Luz, ele tenta provocar uma nova onda aprisionando-o e torturando-o. O Guerreiro é libertado quando Midgardsormr usa o resto de sua energia, negociando com Omega para deixar o Guerreiro da Luz ir até o final de seus testes, insinuando que seria o melhor caminho para Omega entendê-los. Depois que o Guerreiro da Luz derrota a replica de Chaos e Midgardsormr no Alphascape, Omega os desafia e é derrotado. Ainda não conseguindo entendê-los, no entanto, Omega decide redefinir o teste com novos assuntos, fechando a dimensão e aparentemente matando o Guerreiro da Luz e Cid. Eles são salvos por Alpha que os encolheram e o protegeram com seu poder. Omega confuso pensa que a resposta que procura deve estar no corpo do Guerreiro da Luz, e tenta replicá-lo, criando uma versão masculina e feminina de si mesmo, e desafiando o Guerreiro uma última vez antes de ser decisivamente derrotado. No modo Savage, uma vez que as réplicas, Omega-M e Omega-F, são derrotadas, Omega conclui que a forma humanoide não era a mais adequada para o que ele procura, e assume uma forma muito parecida com Omega Weapon. Cid explica ao Omega que Alpha já entendia a resposta: a experiência da vida que Omega, isolado em sua dimensão de teste, observando passivamente e friamente os assuntos de teste à distância, nunca entenderia. Satisfeito com essa resposta, Omega morre e sua dimensão se fecha, acabando com sua ameaça ao mundo. Galeria ;Artes XIV Omega Art.png|Arte promocional. FFXIV Omega M F concept.jpg|Arte conceitual de Omega-M e Omega-F. FFXIV Rise of a New Sun Artwork.jpg|Omega na arte de ''Rise of a New Sun. ;Capturas de tela FFXIV Omega 1.png|Omega sendo reativado. FFXIV Omega 3.png|Omega voando. FFXIV Omega 4.png|Omega atacando Shinryu. Omega M from FFXIV.png|Omega-M. FFXIV Omega-M 02.png|Omega-M. FFXIV Omega-F 01.png|Omega-F. FFXIV Omega Control Room.png|Dentro da sala de controle do Omega. FFXIV Omega Data.png FinalOmega.jpg|Forma final de Omega em Alphascape 4.0 (Savage). Etimologia (maiúsculo: Ω, minúscula: ω; grega Ωμέγα) é a vigésima quarta e última letra do alfabeto grego. É sinônimo de fim ou limite de um conjunto. Curiosidades *As formas humanoides da Omega, Omega M e Omega F, podem ter sido inspiradas pela arte conceitual de Yoshitaka Amano usada para a capa da edição de colecionador da [[Final Fantasy XIV/Legado|primeira versão de Final Fantasy XIV]]. en:Omega (Final Fantasy XIV) Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Antagonistas